


Life is Funny

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is he crazy? Chase down an armed psychopath without back up? He wanted to be killed, is that what he wanted? Does he know that are people who care about him? Like me, for an example." Catherine thought while she made her way back to her suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Funny

 

After Catherine lectured Nick and Ray she went to her suit in the hotel, that day was really stressful, she swore to herself that if Nick does something like this again she will kill him. "Is he crazy? Chase down an armed psychopath without back up? He wanted to be killed, is that what he wanted? Does he know that are people who care about him? Like me, for an example." Catherine thought while she made her way back to her suit.

Before she could open the door of her room she heard Nick calling her. She didn't want to talk to him, so she pretended that she didn't hear him calling her, but he insisted.

"Cath" he called her across the hall.

"What Nick?" she said turning to him.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get the team in trouble; I just wanted to help Ray."

Catherine cooled of and said to him:

"Me to Nick, I also want help him, but doing what you've done is suicide. I really don't want to be playing mom here. I don't need this." She said in defeat, hoping he wouldn't misunderstand what she had said.

"Ok. I get it and you're right. So what I do now?" He asked her.

"Go get some rest and promise me you won't get in trouble." She ordered him.

"Ok. I promise." He was almost leaving when something hit in his mind and he turned back to Catherine. "Hm. Cath, before I go can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" she said.

"Were you worried about me?"

"Not at all! The guy I love went to pursuit a serial killer without back up and I didn't even know where or how you were, so, no, I wasn't worried."

When Catherine realized that what was only to be a thought came out loud she didn't know what to do. But then she heard Nick speaking:

"Don't be embarrassed, I love you to." He said coming close to her.

"Y-you do?" she asked

"Yes I do." He answered and gave her a gently kiss. When they broke apart he said: "Life is funny."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because it took me eleven years and a psychopathic serial killer to finally say that I love you."

"Yeah, next time let's not need the serial killer." She said to him smiling.

End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
